After the War
by Icantgetenough
Summary: Severus Snape survived, the funerals were starting. There was so much sadness. Severus watching the crowd sees Hermione Granger standing tall amongst the broken. When she suddenly disappears from the room Severus goes looking for her. One-Shot HG/SS


This is an Idea I got when listening to Out of Eden-Hozier. I hope you enjoy it.

Severus Snape looked on in the Great Hall, He had somehow managed to survive the war. It had been exactly 3 days since Voldemort died. Several funerals were being held that day with several more for the next week. Most of them in the great hall of Hogwarts so many people could attend. He looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. The three of them had really saved all of them. Severus, pushed them away when they thanked him for everything. Severus could say he was happy that the three of them had gotten him out of Azkaban. He would be forever grateful. He had to say he was surprised that none of them had asked for a favor in return.

Severus had looked on at the mourners, he could say he was one as well, but he was oddly used to death. He knew that many would die, he was expecting to be one of them. He looked at Hermione, she was the one calming the boys down. They always seemed to be in tears. Hermione was the one who held her chin up and didn't dare show weakness in anyway. The three of them looked as if they hadn't had time to sleep, or eat in months. Severus was pretty sure the three of them had barely slept. Several people were asking the threesome numerous questions. Some people were mad when they refused to answer certain ones.

Hermione took the lead when it made any of them uncomfortable and had yelled at a number of unsuspecting guests saying the questions were out of line. Severus smirked at the girl; she had been brave, and smart. She held the boys close. He noticed that the Wesley boy seemed to have his eyes on her. Harry had his eyes glued on Ginny most of the time.

Minutes felt like hours as people grieved. Hermione had somehow snuck out without anyone noticing or questioning her actions. Severus had seen she had been gone for over an hour. He was worried, everyone else was in the Great Hall conversing, crying, or telling stories of the recently deceased. Severus had poked his nose out of the hall and walked towards the front door, he looked out and around the yard not seeing anyone. He turned back and headed to the central part of the castle, after 30 minutes of not finding her he began to worry.

He was questioning about contacting Minerva but then he heard her. Faint sniffles, and deep wavering breaths. She was in a class room all the way at the end of the castle. He didn't want to ruin the solitude. But he had to make sure the girl was okay. Severus opened the door to the class room. He found Hermione Granger sitting up against the wall. Her knees to her chest, her face blood red. Her eyes looked up her wand drawn faster than he could blink. She stood straight up, allowing her tears to stop. Somehow her skin turned normal color and but her eyes looked tragic.

Severus Snape had no idea why the words even left his lips.

"Come here." He said.

Hermione fell into Severus' Snape's arms. Her body collapsed into his. Her sobbing started again, and her whole body shook. She didn't mean to do this to him. She knew she couldn't burden the Weasleys' they just lost Fred. Harry had lost almost all the adults he considered family. They didn't know about her parents. No one really did. Everyone who had helped was dead. She wasn't adding anything else to the boys plate.

She thought about the long arms around her; she knew she shouldn't burden Severus either. She took a big calm breath after a few minutes of thought she willed the puffiness away from her eyes and broke the embrace. Their eyes met, and Hermione instantly understood. Severus was in the exact same boat. He had guilt and worry laced on his face.

Severus looked at the girl reminding him of his younger self. She was smart and passionate and fought to be the best she could be; only she had the light and Harry Potter on her side. Severus understood her weariness. Hiding out not showing any emotion, except for false happiness. He cupped her face, and he kissed her.

Hermione was surprised, but it was a much needed feeling. She needed to feel something, anything. Severus was making her whole body feel warm. She couldn't remember the last time she didn't feel cold. She knew this was wrong. Ron and she had feelings for each other but, this was a new plane of feeling. She hungrily took the kiss. She had no regrets as, she pulled him closer. Allowing his body to be flush against her.

The kissing continued. Severus knew this was wrong, He was a wretched old dirty man for doing this. Somehow this felt like a pinnacle. He wasn't sure what was to come of any of this. He wasn't sure in this exact moment he cared. He did not further the kiss, but Hermione sure did. She licked his bottom lip, before accessing the rest of his mouth. Every place she touched, had Severus's skin on fire.

Before she realized what she was doing, she had his formal robes off; he was wearing a button up shirt and black slacks. Hermione had to admit this was the most she had ever seen of the shy, gruff Slytherin.

He looked into her wanting eyes, knowing that chivalry fell on its sword. He pulled her close; she had her hands all over the man. Unbuttoning buttons and touching his skin. He hissed with pleasure. He allowed it to continue. Hermione consumed with touching did not fail to notice the ripples of pleasure that was coursing though her body.

Severus looked down at the girl that reminded him so much of himself. He knew this wasn't the right thing to do, but he wanted this, needed this connection as if the whole world depended on this happening. He looked into her eyes full of lust, full of pain, full of strength. He knew that she wanted this but had to ask, he had to be certain. He wasn't the one who was taking anything away from her tonight. She had lost so much already. He wanted to make sure she knew she had choice. Up until now neither of them seemed to have a say anything. Severus by choice Hermione because of association.

"Is this what you want?" Severus asked.

Hermione looked into his eyes, and with a clear firm answer she said "yes."

"Do you not have plans to do this with the Weasley boy?" Severus asked.

"Plans change rather quickly and often, at least they have since I've been here," Hermione replied.

"What of your innocence?" Severus asked.

"It died a long time ago," Hermione stated.

Severus just looked at the young woman who didn't say another word. She nodded in confirmation, as he undid her dress. He locked the door. Right there in the class room, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger touched, kissed and had sex with each other. The passion and intensity was nothing either had ever felt. The warmth of the two of them together was overwhelming to both of them. The moans of desire and need struck out. Hermione went first then Severus. The both of them were completely drained.

Severus reached into his robes for two vials of pepper up potion. It had little effect on either of them, but Severus was shocked no one had been looking for them. They both dressed, Hermione left first, and 10 minutes later Severus followed after. Hermione went back to the boys, who were crying and upset she held them like no tomorrow.

Severus was surrounded by staff Minerva holding on to him dearly as the actual funeral began and they were seated. The emotions to much for him to bare. Hermione gave glances at the man which made his whole body warm. He wasn't sure if they were just using each other for something to feel, or if this would lead to something more. All he knew is that she had slithered to her door. He was there for her if need be.

Neither had to wait long because after the burial Harry headed back with the Weasleys, Hermione couldn't bare to be in the morose house. She stayed at Hogwarts, she had found his quarters, and once again they were in each other's arms. There was not a word said as he held her, and kissed her and took the girl back to his room.

Both exhausted, they slept. He held her close, and she didn't seem to mind. The whole night into the morning the two slept away a lot of pain and anger. Hermione rose, her head held high she got dressed and told Severus goodbye.

Severus didn't know what to think of either encounter. He went to his liquor cabinet and poured a drink. It would be a very long summer with a lot to think about.

The End.


End file.
